Soliloquio sobre flores
by Pookieesunelfolibre
Summary: Las cosas no suelen resultar como deseas, los hechos a veces se tuercen en acontecimientos impredecibles, incomprensibles. Y cuando te das cuenta, es demasiado tarde para hacer algo, porque ya perdiste toda oportunidad. Más, la promesa de un reencuentro jamás es en vano, al menos así lo piensa Mello. Después de todo, es lo único que le queda.


**Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece, es obra de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.  
><strong>

**Advertencias: OoC, SemiAu.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Soliloquio sobre flores.<span>_

—Eres un idiota, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Mello lo mira, aún no se acostumbra a verlo de esa manera. Tal vez jamás lo haga.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes… siempre te has vanagloriado de saberlo todo. ¿No es así?

Se arrodilla frente a él, y lo toca con una suavidad que resulta totalmente ajena a su personalidad. Más, no le importa.

—Dime, Near, ¿sabías que yo te quería? Probablemente lo sabías, es curioso. Quizás siempre lo supiste, quizás lo averiguaste antes que yo lo hiciera. No me gusta decirlo, y sólo lo hago porque sé que estamos solos pero… creo que siempre te quise un poco.

Suspira, su aliento se mezcla con el frío aire de la estación.

—Siempre te dije lo idiota que eres… jamás me respondiste. Por mí estaba bien, porque tal vez yo no sabría qué hacer si alguna vez me respondieses un insulto. Pero…—duda un instante—…ahora desearía que lo hicieses.

Sonríe con suavidad, y mira el rosario que cuelga de su cuello, moviéndose como un péndulo debido al viento. La plata brilla por sí sola entre tanta negrura de su vestir.

—Deseo tantas cosas imposibles, creo que es muy ridículo de mi parte pero… lo que más deseo es golpearte. Golpearte por todas las cosas que hiciste, por todas las cosas que no hiciste—Deposita ambas rodillas en el suelo, como si de esa manera pudiese estar más cerca—. Y por sobre todo, para sentirte de nuevo… sólo eso deseo. ¿Cosas imposibles, verdad?

Él sabe que es imposible ya, que su tiempo ha pasado. Se arrepiente.

—Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si…

No termina la oración, sabe que no es capaz de hacerlo.

—Es tarde, ¿verdad? ¿Para pensar en el hubiera?—Se toca los cabellos, le resulta incómodo hablar de eso con él—. Supongo que sí, ya no sirve de nada. Es inútil.

Lleva sus ojos al amplio cielo, las nubes blancas pasan rápidamente. Todo silencio, el único sonido que escucha son las hojas cayendo al cielo, muriendo. Es otoño.

—¿Te gané, eh? Al final, te gané pero…—Vuelve a llevar su azulina mirada al chico frente a él—… ya no significa nada, no tiene sentido. Supongo que al final de todo, igualmente perdí ante ti. Una victoria vacía es peor que una derrota, al menos, es más amarga.

Junta sus manos y cierra sus ojos, con el rosario entre sus dedos. Espera por un milagro, uno imposible al igual que sus deseos.

—Ha pasado un tiempo… —rememora aún con los párpados abajo—. Cuando me enteré, me enojé mucho, no tienes idea. Supiste todo y saboteaste mi plan, hasta el día de hoy no sé qué pretendías… tú, creyéndote el salvador. El grandioso Near, salvándome, incluso de la carga que yo mismo me impuse. Hasta para eso querías tener el control, pequeño maniático.

Abre los ojos y se saca el rosario por sobre su cabeza, los cabellos rubios caen por entre las cuentas color gris. Juega con él entre los dedos enguantados en cuero. Cincuenta y nueve cuentas, entre ave marías y padrenuestros, la cruz resalta y la imagen de una virgen corona el centro, adornando el símbolo de su religión.

—No supe cómo reaccionar…. —continúa con su soliloquio—. Yo… creo que golpeé a uno de tus subordinados, no recuerdo su nombre. Si no fuera por Halle, probablemente hubiese terminado en el hospital o algo así. Sé que me dirás que eso es algo irrazonable, pero créeme, se lo merecía. Era un idiota… yo también lo fui. Ninguno pudo…

Las palabras se quedan estancadas en su garganta, esperando el momento propicio para salir despedidas. Mello respira, sabe que el nudo que siente no es más que la culpa. Él pudo haber hecho algo… sabía que sí podía, pero no lo hizo.

—Ni él ni yo pudimos…—Su voz se quiebra un instante, el rosario entre sus manos es aplastado, siendo víctima de la impotencia que se apodera de su cuerpo, tirita aunque no hay frio. El viento ha dejado de correr—… ni él ni yo pudimos salvarte, Near.

Una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro, la juvenil apariencia marchita por su cicatriz se hunde más en el abismo. Golpea el piso, es primera vez que lo ve desde ese día… y no puede creer que de verdad hubiese pasado. Intenta hacerse el fuerte, pero falla terriblemente.

Uno, dos, tres golpes…su mano duele. Pero no le importa, pocas cosas pueden importarle ya.

—¿Por qué?—pregunta, esperando una respuesta. El silencio es todo lo que obtiene, no puede esperar nada más. Y lo sabe—. ¿Por qué? ¡Tú… grandísimo idiota! Yo estaba dispuesto, ¡esa era mi misión! Yo… yo…

Sabe que ha fallado. Ganó… pero, ¿a qué precio?

Matt está muerto, Near… él también.

Está solo, eso es mucho peor que simplemente haber muerto. Él tiene la desdicha de seguir viviendo, aunque no debe de haber sido de esa manera. Lo sabe y no lo acepta, no puede.

—Yo debí haber muerto… no tú—. Se inclina, se sabe que está solo—. Dijimos que ambos estaríamos al final, ¿no es así?

Vuelve a mirarlo, intenta buscar algo pero no lo encuentra. La fría piedra sin inscripción le devuelve la mirada, la lápida no puede hablar.

—Entonces… ¿dónde estás?—cuestiona, sabe que es una locura pero como se ha dicho, pocas cosas le importan—. Te adelantaste, Near. Estás en un lugar al cual no puedo seguirte.

Cierra los ojos y recuerda su sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos grandes llenos de ingenio. Lo había odiado durante tanto tiempo que olvidó cómo hacerlo, lo había odiado durante tanto tiempo que sin querer comenzó a amarlo. Lo odió tanto que su orgullo jamás permitió decirle que hubiera muerto por él.

—¿Tú me querías, verdad?—Su cerebro se llena de preguntas que no puede contestar. El tiempo jamás podrá resolverlas, después de todo, hay heridas que ni el tiempo puede curar—. Moriste por mí…

La realización abre su corazón, y lo despedaza sin piedad. Porque sabe que fue así, porque tanto él como Near, hubiesen muerto por el otro. Ambos estaban dispuestos, y sin saberlo, hicieron un pacto tácito de lealtad que fue más allá de cualquier entendimiento. Mello lo entiende, sabe que el mismo pensamiento que él tenía, Near compartía.

_«Morir por el otro.» _

—Tú tenías que adelantarte… hacerlo todo tú primero, maldito—Quiere sentir que Near está con él, pero no es así. Se siente solo. No es capaz de sentir nada más que la soledad, le pesa el conocimiento que no volverá a sentirlo jamás.

Pasa un año desde la muerte del joven albino, y es primera vez que Mello visita su tumba. No le lleva flores, sabe que no le gustan. Le lleva algo que para él, cuenta más que una flor que se marchita con los días.

—Te odio por eso—susurra sobre la tumba—. Te odio, Near… te odio tanto…

Sabe que es mentira, sabe que no lo odia. Pero es mucho mejor ese sentimiento que el saber que lo ama, es más tolerable y menos venenoso para su maltrecha alma solitaria. Lo odia tanto… que lo ama sin reparo.

—¿Me esperarás?—cuestiona. Sabe que es todo lo que le queda, que al final de su propia vida, Near lo esperará al final aunque no sea así. Es el delgado hilo al cual se aferra con fuerzas, porque sin eso, no tiene nada—. Al final… espérame.

Sabe que él no puede morir ahora, no después de todo lo que ha pasado y los sacrificios que fueron realizados. El puesto de L es ahora suyo, aunque no lo desea. Debe continuar hasta que un nuevo sucesor venga y ocupe su lugar, sabe que es lo que tanto como Near y Matt hubiesen querido.

El rosario en su mano quema, recordándole a qué ha venido. Le deposita sobre el suelo verde, la plata brilla nuevamente. Esa es su flor, algo que sabe que no se marchitará. También es parte de la promesa, del reencuentro, de todo lo que tiene.

Tal vez no sea seguro que vuelva a encontrarlo, Mello lo sabe, no es ingenuo. Puede que más allá no haya nada más que oscuridad. Pero parte de él se aferra a la posibilidad de que la muerta no sea más que un camino, que lleve a otros lugares en la vida. Near probablemente se hubiese reído de eso, pero para Mello es su única esperanza. Lo único que le queda.

Se levanta, y lo mira nuevamente.

No, no se acostumbra a ver la lápida de Near. Definitivamente jamás lo hará.


End file.
